tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Darling.
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here Phoenix Darling, born in the 10th century, is a Original vampire, and the son of Charles and Liela Darling. He has four siblings that consists of two brothers and two sisters. Two older brothers named Tristen and Demetri, an older sister named Helena and a fraternal twin sister River. The Darling family are believed to be the most hated and feared of all supernatural beings and those who fear them are desperate for their approval. Over the centuries Phoenix has become reckless and self medicates with smoking and drinking to numb the pain he feels. Currently his family owe a chain of hotels known as 'the Darling hotel' all across the globe. The biggest hotel can be found in New York City where the family can usually be found. '' Human Life Not much is known about the Darling family before their transformation to vampires. They were a powerful family whose line dates back to 10th century in Romania. Charles was a wealthy landowner and so the family had money and land. At the end of the 10th century, the family was mortal until a plague hit their town, killing many. Phoenix and his sister Helena became gravely ill and it was feared they would soon die like so many others had. Fearful for his ill children and the rest of his family, Charles decided to search for a way to protect his family from the plague. Charles soon found witch who would help him – a witch known as Katrina. Katrina agreed to use her own magic make sure the family would never be touched by death. She adapted a spell to give the family abilities of superhuman strength, speed, agility and healing that would make them safe from human diseases. In order to complete the ritual, Charles had his children drink wine laced with the blood Katrina before he then thrust his sword through their chests. They awoke in transition, and on their father’s orders, drank Human blood from a village girl in order to complete their transformation into the Original vampires. AFTERLIFE A few hours after his father had stabbed him through the chest, Phoenix woke in transition. He had been the last to wake so by the time he woke, everyone else was already up. Once he woke he was greeted by the smell of smoke. He quickly got to his feet and looked around in alarm. His family home was completely burnt to the ground and he was left standing in its ashes. His eyes turned to his family, who were stood just outside the burned down house, and their eyes looked right back into his. They looked at him as if they were afraid of him. This was confusing. It wasn’t until Phoenix looked down at his hands did he realize. His hands were on fire. He was prepared to feel pain but felt none at all. It didn’t hurt and it didn’t burn his flesh. It was as if the flames were a part of him. That’s when he realized that they were. The flames were coming from inside him. He could control them. This was the first time Phoenix used his pyrokinesis abilities. Trivia * Phoenix is portrayed by actor Sebastian Stan * Phoenix, along with his family, are the first of their kind. * Phoenix isn't actually his given name. It was the name he took on after becoming a vampire. It was based on the fact he was reborn in flames, like the legend of the Phoenix. * His father saved him for last when killing the family. Phoenix believed it was because he pitied him most of all. * Phoenix was dying of the plague when he was human so if he hadn't have been turned into a vampire he would have died. * He was turned at the age of twenty-one. * He is the youngest of all his siblings, being born ten minutes after River. * He was born in Romania. * He is closest to his twin sister River. * Phoenix and River's name's are in honor of actor River Phoenix. * When first turned, Phoenix tried to kill himself many times but it never worked out so he finally accepted his faith. * It is hinted at that he might be bipolar. * He is a talented pianist and it is one of the few things he actually enjoys doing. * His drink of choice is Jack Daniels. Quotes ''"I hate this family."- Phoenix to his family "It's always important to look your best when you feel your worst." - Phoenix "My life’s been pretty much a blur. Highs, lows. Mostly lows." - Phoenix "I'm all good, I swear." - Phoenix "I stopped being me such a long time ago, I can't even remember who that was. I guess the only thing that makes me feel like myself these days is when I'm not." - Phoenix "I will not sit by and be plowed into obscurity." - Phoenix TROPES Monster Sob Story Due to his father's constant abuse of him, Phoenix has developed a inner hatred for himself and suffers from depression which causes him to drink heavily. He sometimes does horrible things but deep down all he wants to for his father to love him. = = Category:Twilight Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males